Steal Your Heart
by InkBloodChambers
Summary: Eli likes Clare. Maybe Even Loves Her. But Will Rejection Erase That? & What Is Clare Willing To Do To Get It Back? Better Than The Summary.. Trust Me. READ ! rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**My first actual story, (Not One Shot) and I'm curious to know where this goes. Read & I hope you enjoy. I'll be updating frequently if you guys like it. Oh & BTW... I don't own Degrassi or the characters. =)**

(Clare's POV)

I could see him stealing peeks at me. I try to look away but his eyes draw me in. Snap out of it Clare, he is not worth the trouble. Some mysterious, dark, jock… Eli Goldsworthy. Sitting close to him in class is driving me insane and I definitely don't like it.

(Eli's POV)

I know she saw me looking at her. I could see her squirming in her seat trying to focus on the teacher. I try to look away but the sight of her is so beautiful… so perfect. Snap out of it Eli, she isn't worth the trouble. Some pretty, smart, angelic faced girl… Clare Edwards. Sitting close to her in class is driving me insane but I definitely like it. The bell rung and I slowly got up from my seat trying to pace myself so that she would be walking beside me. I grabbed my bag and looked up, she was gone. Disappointment filled my chest, as I walked into the halls. The football team bumping fists with me, and girls whispering my name; But Clare, she was standing alone by her locker, and soon I was beside her.

I saw her cheeks glow red as she tried to hide her face. "Eli, I have class." She mumbled.

All my confidence left my body and I tried to play it off. Rejection never felt so close. "So Clare, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dot with me, maybe afterschool?" I braced myself.

"I have homework." She started. I nodded understanding she was busy. Then she continued, "But I'll have plenty of time for that after we go to the dot." She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling.

"Cool, I'll be waiting for you at the hearse." I stated calmly despite my shaken nerves. She seemed turned off, and I figured it was because of my hearse, Morty. I smiled, "Don't worry, the hearse is just for show, it's never been used." She finally smiled back and nodded, walking off leaving her vanilla scent behind.

…..

(Clare's POV)

I can't believe I'm sitting here in this … hearse? With him. Football team captain and ladies man, Eli Goldsworthy. I knew I would end up in this situation if I kept looking back at him in class. Silly me. I wonder where this would lead me to? More pain after he steals my heart and tosses me aside.

"Clare?" I heard his voice whisper. I shook my thoughts aside and looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"We're here.. at the dot." His face looked confused and curious. I blushed, he probably knows I was thinking about him.

"Well, lets go. I'm not that hungry but it beats being in this hearse." Oh god that sounded rude. He looked offended but opened my door and I stepped out.

(Eli's POV)

So, she doesn't like Morty. That's a slap to the face. We sat at the table eating in complete silence and when I occasionally made conversation, she gave short answers. This is uncomfortable, definitely not what I pictured from her. I saw her around her around friends; she was so lively and confident. In this café she seemed self conscious and hidden.

"Clare, you okay?"

"Fine, Just thinking about the loads of homework I have due tomorrow."

I took this as a sign; she didn't want to be here. She wasn't interested, she had only agreed because she didn't want to reject me. I was upset that she wasn't honest, but even more hurt. I really liked her, but I guess I wasn't her type. I dropped a few bills on the table. "Ready to go? Homework is waiting." I didn't wait for her response before I stood up and put on my jacket. She did the same and we left silently.

(Clare's POV)

We pulled up in front of my house, and my hand was already on the door handle. As the door opened, I felt his hand touch my arm.

"Clare, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to feel forced to go out with me, you didn't have to. I get the picture now… so no hard feelings?" His face looked saddened by the realization of his own words.

I nodded, "No hard feelings. Thanks for the ride and meal, it was nice of you." That was the nicest thing I had said all day and he only smiled lightly as I got out and made my way to the door. My heart slowed down when I was safe in my house and I let out a long sigh I had been holding in. It was over with, and I'm sure I had given him the message that I didn't want to be bothered. But now I'm not sure if that was a message from my heart.

(Eli's POV)

I lay awake , thinking of that epic failure of a date. She wasn't who I thought she was. She was slightly rude, stuck up and she was scared to even look at me. But.. the few times that she did look up, her eyes gave a different vibe. A sweet and charming look hidden deep in those blue eyes, the blue eyes I had fallen in love with. Thoughts faded slowly as I drifted off to sleep, remembering that my feelings did not match hers.

(Clare's POV)

Regret ate away at me. I had one shot with the school's greatest guy, and I blew it. Tears stung my eyes but I held them in. Tomorrow I had a surprise, a surprise for him… a surprise for myself. A plan that could not fail. A second chance ?

**Sorry about switching point of views so much, it just seemed necessary in some parts. Any guesses about what her plan might be? Next chapter will be up soon, waiting to hear some feedback and ideas from reviews. This story will have a few twists, and few tears. =) follow me on twitter : ebony_buttafly**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two… Hope you enjoy . And I still Don't Own Degrassi =(**_

(Clare's POV)

Morning came slowly; I tossed and turned all night. Last night still replayed in my head over and over. I ruined it, but today was a day to redeem myself. I pulled myself out of the bed and hopped in the shower. After my usual morning routine, I stood in the bathroom brushing my teeth. Looking in the mirror at the same, boring face. What could Eli ever see in me? My pale blue eyes, curly tangled hair, and colorless skin. Suddenly it hit me, my surprise… my second chance? It has to start now. I looked under the counter and found the makeup bag Alli had bought me for Christmas. I applied light foundation, a heavy coat of mascara, and a bubblegum pink lipgloss. I ruffled my hair in my hands before deciding to straighten it and leave a side bang over one eye. This gave me a mysterious, sexy look. The image in the mirror was almost a complete transformation. Clothes were thrown around the room, until I finally picked out some light blue skinny leg jeans, a hot pink v-neck tee, and some pink flats. I looked… beautiful. Eli would love me, and this time I would be sure that his intentions were sincere. I would be sure… of myself.

(Eli's POV)

I overslept, but saw that I still had time to make it before the bell. On the ride to school I glanced over to the passenger side, where Clare once sat. Rejection set in and today was the first day I had to face it head on. I would keep my head up and just begin ignoring Clare as if my feelings didn't exist, maybe a new girl would help distract me.

The hallways were full of noisy students, making their way to class. Then I saw her.. Or atleast I think it was her. Getting a better look, I realized it was Clare. My jaw dropped and she looked over at me and winked. What the hell was that? She looked hot though. Her pink glossed lips pulled into a smirk when she saw me staring. I shook my head and walked past her without another look, what was this game she was playing?

(Clare's POV)

He saw me! His face looked confused but behind that, I could tell he loved what he saw. I pulled up the nerve to actually wink and smirk at him, but yet he strangely walked past me.

"Woah Clare, what happened to you?" I turned and saw Adam eyeing me from head to toe.

"Just felt like a girl should take a risk and switch it up."

He shook his head disappointed, "One date with a jock, and you come to school dressed like one of those airhead power squad chicks." His eyes seemed to look past me, as if he wasn't talking to his friend of 8 years. "Just don't go changing over a boy Clare, I liked you the way you were."

I rolled my eyes and giggled, "Adam, Adam, there is nothing wrong with change." We walked down the hall making our way to class and then I saw it. My throat felt like it was closing, and my face burned with anger. There Eli was, making out with Jenna. He didn't look up once to see me walking by, he just kept groping her while she giggled annoyingly. Adam flashed me an 'I told you so' look and I knew he was right, but this was my fault and I had to fix it… I had to have Eli back.

(Eli's POV)

The heated make out session wasn't actually how I pictured spending the morning, but after seeing Clare, I needed to release my frustration. I took her out, she rejected me, came back to school the next day dressed like a pop star, and then has the nerve to smirk at me. I was confused, but Jenna kept my mind off of Clare, and to be honest- I didn't mind.

Class went by slowly; I would see her in the corner of my eye staring at me. Wasn't this familiar? I sighed loudly, and looked the opposite direction. Where was the sweet girl that blushed when I stared at her? The same one that was too shy to wink at me, or dress in clothes so tight that I could make out every curve of her body? Whatever. This new girl looking at me from behind those beautiful blue eyes, was definitely not the girl I wanted, maybe moving on wouldn't be so hard…

…

"Wanna go out to the dot? Maybe hang out and continue what happened this morning?"

I looked up from my locker and saw Jenna smiling at me. Her blonde hair wrapped into a high ponytail and her bright eyes laced with hope. "Sure, sounds like a good time." I slid my arm around her waist and we made our way to Morty. At least I knew with Jenna, last night wouldn't repeat itself.

(Clare's POV)

My plan backfired. Did I overdo my look maybe, or maybe I wasn't flirty enough. I gazed at him the entire class period and he just seemed annoyed. The heat hit me hard as I began walking home, suddenly my chest tightened and I saw Eli driving off with her.. with Jenna? I blew it. He was over me already, but I wasn't going to stop trying, all I needed was a little assistance. And then I saw him, Liam. Liam was cute, edgy, musically inclined, and was known for being a flirt. This should be easy.

"Hey Liam, you remember me right, Clare? I'm in your Algebra class."

He looked at me for a while, "You're the smart girl with the purity ring, correct?" He said eyeing me closely.

"Yes, well actually, I'm better known as _just_ Clare." He looked confused, so I continued "Anyways, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out? It's okay if you don't wan-, Sorry I asked, I'll just let you get back to doing whatever you're doi-" Nerves took over me, and he cut me off. He lifted my face up to meet his. I could feel his breath close on my skin, and I felt my cheeks flush.

"I'd love to. How about the dot?" He asked. I nodded, and we walked off. The dot never seemed like such a long distance until I had to walk there with his hand slithering up & down my waist.

He opened the door for me, and as I walked in, I saw him. Eli and Jenna in the corner booth making out. My stomach churned but Liam and I sat down in a booth next to theirs. I could feel cold glances as I laughed loudly and flirted with Liam. I knew I had to do this, I leaned in and kissed Liam's neck. He shuddered, and I gave him the same smirk I had given Eli earlier. After finishing my food, I smiled at Liam. "Want to go somewhere alone? Finish this date off right?" My words came out loudly, loud enough so that I knew Eli would hear me. I heard Eli clear his throat. My plan was working… but what was I doing? I couldn't go through with this. Before I could change my mind, Liam took my hand and led me out of the café.

(Eli's POV)

What the-? Liam? Clare was going off to suck face and who knows whatever else with this guy? Pain and jealousy trailed through my body but maybe I had dodged a bullet. Maybe Clare was like the other girls and just put on that innocent front. I didn't want to be with a girl like her, not the "new" her. Jenna's rambling suddenly became interesting. Her green eyes shining with excitement. I smiled at her, but deep inside I still wanted to be looking into "her" blue eyes and I missed the angelic faced girl, the one who badmouthed Morty and rejected me.

_**Yeah, this is kinda just getting you set for the story. Clare is a bit OOC, not too much based on last night's episode.. Clare is becoming boy crazy. & I loved Liam last night. Decided he was nice character for this story. Read & Review. I update daily and sometimes twice a day, ! =) twitter: ebony_buttafly**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, thanks so much for everyone that reviewed. Chapter 3… && I don't own Degrassi =) Enjoy !**_

_**xXxXx**_

(Clare's POV)

I didn't know what I was doing here. I had walked away with Liam hoping that Eli would notice, get jealous, and chase after me. FAIL. Instead now I'm laying in Liam's bed while he is expecting me to finish what we started at the Dot.

"Clare, you have to remove your shirt… you've done this before right?"

I smiled, "Yeah, sure…" I slipped the shirt over my head, and my body trembled as he slid his fingers across my skin. "Liam, on the other hand, I can't lie. I'm a virgin and I only agreed to this to get back at Eli."

He nodded and looked at me like he knew already. "Can't expect Saint Clare to be that easy, huh?"

I looked away and pulled my shirt back on. "I should go." I got up and walked to the door, Liam walked me outside.

"Clare, You want to make Eli jealous right?"

I nodded and looked at him questioningly, "Yeah, so..?" I knew he was going somewhere with this.

"Well, he would be jealous if he _thought _we had sex, right? We don't really have to" His eyes glanced away, nervous of my response.

"I want to make Eli jealous, not make him think I'm a whore. Sorry Liam, I rather just pretend this never happened and head home." He nodded and I walked away.

(Eli's POV)

She was just bluffing. She would never have random sex and throw it in my face. Not My Clare. I shook away the jealousy and laid back on my bed. **ZzZZz** My phone went off. I had a new Facerange notification. My heart froze as I read the words "Eli, I had fun taking Clare off your hands, don't worry I have pics for you" I looked further down the page and saw something that shattered my heart. Clare in his bed…

…

(Eli's POV)

The next morning was the start of something new. I saw Clare coming down the hall smiling. Her clothes were still skin tight and her hair bounced up and down as she swayed her hips to the rhythm of her feet. She was beautiful, but I kept seeing her laying there in Liam's bed. It hurt to think that maybe I was the cause of this… I moved on with Jenna and maybe I hurt her. But she didn't seem interested on our date… I don't know. This whole thing is confusing.

"Eli, hey I was wondering if you could help me study for our algebra exam. You have the highest average in the class." She interrupted my thoughts, staring at me with a spark of hope in her eyes.

I smiled, "Sure Clare, I can help. You can come over my house this afternoon."

"Okay, I'll see you there, you're a life saver" She kissed my cheek and walked away.

That was the Clare I wanted to know, the sweet one. Although she still wore the promiscuous clothing and her face was caked up with makeup... I could see the true Clare.

(Clare's POV)

I waved at Liam as I walked awkwardly pass him. He had a mischevious look on his face, but I ignored it.

"Clare!" I heard Alli's voice screaming louder than anything else in the hall.

"Yes Alli?

"You and Liam? Are you two dating or are you just in his bed for jokes and fun?"

My body froze how did she know? "How did you know about that?" This was embarrassing.

She stared at me, then her face softened… "You haven't seen it, Oh Clare I'm sorry." She looked down at her Ipad and My eyes followed. They widened as I saw the picture. It was on Eli's page in a post Liam sent him. I was laying there in Liam's bed, smiling. How did he take this? Was this a setup? Oh My God ! Has Eli seen this? Maybe not, he didn't mention it this morning.

"Clare, everyone has been talking about it this morning and I thought you knew, I'm sorry." Alli tried to apologize, but I didn't know why. I was the one who did this to myself. Adam was right, this was all for a boy… The worst part, it was all for a boy who cared about me more before I did all this.

"Alli, this was a mistake, nothing happened. I did it to make Eli jealous and I can't believe Liam took advantage of the situation." I looked down ashamed as tears rolled down my face.

…

(Clare's POV)

"Hey what can I do to get you in my bed?" A boy asked.

"Apparently doesn't take much, Liam said he just met her yesterday." Another one said. They laughed.

The day continued this way, and I cried between every class. I was on the way to lunch when I saw Eli and his friends talking.

"So Eli, you still like that Clare girl?" Drew, the school's second biggest jock, asked.

"I'm not sure. I saw the picture but I still couldn't believe it… That's not like her" Eli said.

I smiled, maybe there was hope. Drew bumped fist with Eli. "Well, you know you always have Jenna as backup." The words made my heart drop. Jenna.

"Yeah, Jenna's cool I guess." Eli responded, and the two walked away.

Eli likes Jenna seriously? I thought he was trying to make me jealous… I never wanted Liam. I wanted- I want Eli. I ate my lunch alone in the hallway propped against my locker. This afternoon would be so awkward, maybe I should cancel and just wing the exam?

(Eli's POV)

I couldn't shake Clare off. The entire day all I heard was that Clare was easy, she was a hoe… But that stuff isn't true. Jenna was annoying all day and I really just wanted space… I avoided everyone for the rest of the day until I saw Liam.

"Liam, what the hell was that you posted on my page last night. What happened with you and Clare?" I looked at him dead in the eye and I could feel rage creeping through my body.

He smirked at me, "Well Clare was trying to find a way to make you jealous so that you would like her and not Jenna… So she was going to sleep with me, but she chickened out. Tease huh?"

"So why did you make her seem like she was sleeping with you? Everyone is calling her a hoe." I clenched my fist by my side and cut him off as he tried to answer. "Look Liam, erase the picture and leave her alone." I pushed him into the locker and walked away, I needed to talk to Clare. I think I'll wait until she comes over later.

(Clare's POV)

The bell rung and I made my way outside. The name calling finally stopped as I walked home alone. I needed to see myself, for who I really am... not what they called me. The words hurt and I looked in the mirror at the smudged makeup. I stripped the clothes off and hopped into the shower. The water seemed to wash away my insecurities… my self doubts. I got out and got dressed. I smiled, I had on a floral dress that stopped at my knees, flats, and my hair was pulled into a messy bun. I looked beautiful, no makeup just wearing a smile and skipped off to Eli's house. I knocked only once before he opened the door and surprisingly smiled at me. He stepped to the side and invited me in.

(Eli's POV)

She looked stunning. The loose curls wrapped up in a bun, her face was natural with her pink lips pulled into a smile. We sat down on the couch and went over Algebraic concepts and I glanced at her occasionally. She was too beautiful, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I was the one who made her shadow her own beauty. I made her feel like she wasn't good enough. My thoughts were interrupted by a buzz, I had a text message.

**Hey Eli, Just wanted to say I'm glad we had that talk today, wanted to know maybe if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?**

I frowned, I had told Jenna earlier we were only friends and she is still pushing me. I looked up and saw Clare's eyes on my phone. Ugh, she saw the message.

We continued working and then suddenly I felt Clare's lips over my neck. She started kissing me and I kissed back hesitantly. What was going on? She began unhooking her dress and my body froze.

"Clare, what are y-you doing?" The words slowed her down… but she continued pulling her dress off.

"Clare, STOP! What are you doing?" She only looked down with tears in her eyes, but yet… she continued, only this time… trying to remove my shirt. I stopped her hands.

"Clare, you need to leave. I thought Liam just took advantage of you, but you're making it easy for anyone to. You're not the girl I thought you were. You saw that text from Jenna and you were going to force sex on me just so that I would choose you over her. Honestly, when you showed up today, dressed like this… I thought that side of you was over with. I was wrong, s-so just… please leave." I felt bad for having to say it, but I couldn't let her ruin herself. She pulled her dress on, and I could see tears spilling down her cheeks. I walked over to the door and watched her walk out… As I was closing the door she turned around.

"Eli, Wait! I'm sorry. Just Listen. I know I messed up by always doubting myself. It was so hard to believe that you would love me for me. Nobody ever has. I ruined our first date; I ruined my reputation, but even worse… I ruined the chance of us ever being together. I'm sorry. I know you like Jenna, and I'm happy for you too. I'll go now.." Her words seemed sincere. My heart instantly softened.

(Clare's POV)

I told him how I felt, I apologized. I felt better but somehow, I still felt so stupid. I guess now is the time I focus on me and improving my self image. As I was turning to go home, I felt a hand grab me. I looked up into those green eyes.

"I told Jenna earlier that me and her could only be friends, my heart is taken." Eli said, then he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back, only this time with passion and love. My eyes opened as he pulled away.

He smirked at me "So, Clare I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"Well, I have homework... but of course, I would love to go out with you!" I replied smiling and hugging him tightly.

His smirk burst into a full smile and he kissed me once more. Now I realize that I am enough for him, I'm ready to give us a chance.

(Eli's POV)

Yes! Finally, I had the opportunity to make this work… Now she realizes that she is more than enough for me, and we have a chance. I looked at her blue eyes shining as she smiled. I whispered to her, "I told you Clare Edwards, I knew someday I would steal your heart.

_**xXxOkay you guys, so that is the end of this story..cheesy ending I know… Sorry I made it super short, but I needed a Eclare reunion faster than I thought I would..lol.. I DEF NEED ONE ON THE SHOW. PLEASE REVIEW.. so I'll know this wasn't a complete failure.. =)) Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any grammar/spelling **_


End file.
